My Sunshine
by iwha
Summary: "When I saw you sleeping in your crib, that me and your mom made from scratch, I made a vow to you, your mom and myself, that I'd do anything in my power to protect you, to nurture you, to care for you, and most importantly, to love and trust you wholeheartedly." One-Shot Uryuu's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Hi! this is my first time writing in this fandom, so I'm very sorry if some characters are a little OOC. This story is inspired by both the songs, "Slipping through my fingers" by Abba and "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

* * *

Oh my dear sweet little girl, my bright little angel. You sure grow up so fast. I remember you were just so little, so tiny in my arms when you were born. You are the second most beautiful girl I laid my eyes on. Well, second to your mom, that is. I chuckled at the memory. The moment I realized you are growing in your mommy's tummy, I felt elated with joy and scared out of my wits.

I'm so happy that you're mine, the proof of our, your mom and I, love. You're our long awaited child, my child. But I'm also afraid, what if I screw it all up? What if I couldn't get to care for you enough? Love you enough? What if you'd hate me and not love me?

But my love for you, little sunshine, soared and surpassed my own fears. It was when I felt you kicked in your mom's tummy. It moved me to tears, but I'll deny that later because your godfather will tease me about it. That goddamn shinigami substitute Kurosaki.

When you were finally born, as embarrassing as it is, I fainted. Oh, you're laughing at me, my sunshine? Ahahahaha…. That is funny, I have to admit. But daddy's not lame; daddy was just overjoyed, little sunshine.

When I first held you in my arms, daddy was so mesmerized by how tiny you are, how vulnerable and how defenseless. It made daddy cry again, because he couldn't believe that he created a tiny life, you, my sunshine. You are also beautiful, as beautiful as your mommy. You have her beautiful orange hair and my blue eyes.

When I saw you sleeping in your crib, that me and your mom made from scratch, I made a vow to you, your mom and myself, that I'd do anything in my power to protect you, to nurture you, to care for you, and most importantly, to love and trust you wholeheartedly. When you grow up, I'll always be there watching every step of the way.

I'll be there when you say your first word, your first walk, first time to eat, first time to dress up, help you to improve your Quincy powers and such, teach you how to read and write, to ride a bicycle, help you in life's challenging moments.

I've always treasured each moments we have. Like how you loved the dress I made for you when you were just 5, how you wouldn't let go of me on your first day of school, how you discovered your first crush, how you made a friend, every time we thwart your mommy's attempts at cooking. Hime would always pout at that, and we would just look at each other and laugh.

I was there when you had your first period, how I fussed over and fainted the second time around. You and your mom laughed at my predicament. And I just smiled and silently chuckled along with you both. My two most loved girls in the world. The two most beautiful;

I was also there when you had your first heart break. I remember telling you my own first heartbreak, and my first love, your mom, and how I just stood on the sidelines, silently watching over and loving her. We both cried that day. My sunshine, you were vulnerable again, so tiny. But I'm glad I helped you held your head high again. To help you smile again. My sunshine, daddy will always be there for you.

* * *

"Are you ready little sunshine?" I asked you in your full white glory. Today is your wedding day.

"Hai, Otou-san." You smiled at me sweetly; you had that same glow as your mom has, all those years ago.

"Shall we?" I held my arm for you hold on to.

"Otou-san?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you so much for everything. I just want you to know, that no matter what, you're still my number one."

I felt my tears in my eyes and I kissed you in your temple, I don't want to ruin your beautiful look. I gave you to the next number one man in your life. I patted him in his shoulder with my slightly wrinkled hand, silently saying to him that I'm also proud of him.

I gave your hand in his, and silently, but surely, I sat down to where your mom is. No matter how many years have passed, she's still beautiful in my eyes. The most beautiful woman in the world; she wrapped her arm around mine and patted my wrapped arm with her free hand and looked at me with happiness. I smiled at her lovingly and we both looked on as you enter a new chapter in your life.

"She's so beautiful isn't she Uryuu-kun?"

"Hai, Hime, she truly is."

"You must be so proud of her."

"Hai, I am."

* * *

RnR please, thank you.


End file.
